Black Rose, Red Ribbon
by RockGal73
Summary: Sprx has a nightmare which makes him want to confess to Nova- Cupcakes, black roses, split personalities, low batteries, and hilarity ensues. Rated T, even though the swearing is censored, there is a more adult and depressing theme throughout the story...This is a rather crazy story though...


**grungekitty and I played a game where we give each other lists of random stuff and then have to write a fanfic about it...this is just...so weird...**

_*Vroom* went the totally awesome red motorcycle as it's owner, SPRX-77 or SPRX revved the engine he was just entertaining his hundreds- no millions- of fans "I LOVE YOU SPRX!" one shouted excitedly. He just grinned, he was used to the attention. Everyone was having fun admiring SPRX's awesomeness until, suddenly, his arch enemy Mandarin, the biggest loser in Shuggazoom showed up on his not-as-awesome orange rusty motorcycle. "SPR, we meet again!" Mandarin said stupidly. All of SPRX's fans began to boo and throw trash at the evil orange monkey._

_"Get lost Mandarin!" SPRX said smugly "No one likes you, clearly." "OF COURSE PEOPLE LIKE ME!" Mandarin shouted in a girly shrill voice "I'm super hot!" The crowd then became disgusted and many of them barfed. "Whatever." SPRX said rolling his eyes"What do you want anyway?" "You. Me. Motorcycle race now." Mandarin said in a demanding tone. "No way, I mean I don't think you could handle getting your butt kicked by me again, plus your just a waste of time." _  
_"A waste of time with your precious girlfriend!" Mandarin said laughing, suddenly Nova appeared beside him next to the motorcycle with handcuffs on. "Help me SPRX!" Nova shouted pleading. "Quiet you!" Mandarin said slapping duct tape over her mouth._

_"Nova!" SPRX said suddenly serious. "Let's race. You lose, you give me back Nova." "And if I win, I keep her." Mandarin said and SPRX cringed at the thought. They rode their motorcycles to the top of a large hill and SPRX's fans followed. "First one to the finish line wins!" SPRX said pointing the finish line that had just appeared. _

_"Ready? Set? Go!" Mandarin said really fast getting a head start on SPRX. "Oh it's on!" SPRX said racing down the hill, going super fast (way faster than Mandarin!) and finished the race in ten seconds flat. "LIKE A BOSS!" One of his fans screamed. _

_He then ran over to Nova, getting the hand cuffs off her and removing the duct tape from her mouth. "Oh SPRX!" Nova said hugging him "You're my hero!" "Nova there's something I have to tell you." SPRX said releasing Nova from the hug and getting serious again. "You see, I lo-" he was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and turned around to see Mandarin holding a gun pointed toward him and Nova. "Say goodbye to your love Sparky!" SPRX then turned back to Nova realizing she'd been shot. "NO!" SPRX screamed "NOVA! NOVA PLEASE! SPEAK TO ME! NOOOOOVVVVAAA!" All of a sudden SPRX heard Otto's scream_

"CUPCAKES!"

SPRX woke with a start breathing heavily, his heart pounding, sweat pouring all over him. "huh what?" SPRX said looking around noticing Otto poking his head into SPRX's room "Jinmay made cupcakes!" Otto said excitedly. "Cupcakes for breakfast?" SPRX asked "Well we kinda already had breakfast, like two hours ago." Otto informed him "But no one wanted to wake you, sorry." Otto then ran down the hallway to eat some cupcakes.

SPRX was peeved about missing breakfast, but he was even more upset about that nightmare he had the moe he thought about it the more- _No_. SPRX thought to himself. _She's fine, she won't be...for a long time there's no reason to- _  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Nova shout "Hurry up SPRX or you won't get any!" SPRX smiled yup, she's defiantly okay. He thought.

SPRX hurried out of his room and ran to the kitchen where he saw the array pink frosted chocolate cupcakes. Everyone was gathered around the large table where the cupcakes sat. "Looks like sleeping beauty's finally up." Nova said looking towards SPRX "Well you got the beauty part right, gorgeous." SPRX said winking at her. Nova responded by throwing a cupcake at SPRX's head and hitting him, the treat splattering all over his face. "Ok, I deserved that." SPRX admitted. Everyone laughed at this, even Antauri chuckled a bit.

Meanwhile, Otto seemed to be going nuts over the cupcakes, he already had 10 and had now grouped about six cupcakes together and put some celery on the other side of the room "Go my cupcake army!" he shouted "defeat the evil green overlords!" the cupcakes just sat there, as cupcakes do, while Otto laughed crazily and shouted "YES! YES!"

Everyone silently stared at him for awhile, not knowing what to say. "Jinmay..." Gibson said breaking the silence "I think you may have added a bit too much sugar." "Yeah, heh sorry about that." Jinmay said.

**Later**

SPRX began daydreaming while sitting on top of the super robot, scanning the city for trouble. It was one of his usual daydreams involving him and...

_"Nova?" he called out into the arctic tundra "Over here!" Nova called to him, SPRX turned in her direction. After a few minutes he reached Nova, only to find her shivering in the snow. "I-It's s-so cold S-SPRX!" she complained still shivering."Well let me warm you up then." SPRX said tenderly embracing her. "Oh SPRX!" Nova cried out joyfully "Nova," SPRX said tightening his embrace "I don't know- well no one knows- how much time we have left in our lives, and I think we should live every moment to the fullest, because any moment could be our last..." "Wow SPRX, that was SO deep!" Nova said astonished. "I know." SPRX continued the snow flurrying around them. "Nova I- I just wanted to say that I lov- _

"Hey!" SPRX awoke from his daydream startled. He turned around to see Nova towering over him angrily. "You're supposed to be scanning for trouble, not sleeping!" Nova yelled at him. "Oh, uh sorry..." SPRX said not even making eye contact with her Nova... he thought. "Hey Nova, I gotta tell you something..." SPRX said his heart beat steadily increasing. "Save it." Nova said ignoring him "I gotta go patrol the city." She then leapt off the super robot and began flying away. SPRX sighed to himself sadly.

Then out of nowhere he heard some very strange noises coming from inside the super robot and ran in to investigate. "RRRRAAWWWWWRRRR- And that is what dinosaurs sound like, Jinmay." Antauri informed her. "Thanks Antauri, that was...uh...enlightening." "What's going on? I heard a strange noise!" SPRX said bursting in. "Nothing." Gibson informed him "Antauri and I were just teaching Jinmay about primitive life." "Okay?" SPRX responded not sure how to react "What's with the purple couch?" he asked pointing to the other end of the room where Otto and Chiro were struggling to lift. "Oh I found it at a yard sale!" Jinmay told SPRX "Isn't it cool?" "Uhhh sure?" SPRX responded shrugging.

"Hey Jinmay." Chiro said struggling "We could use some help over here. Jinmay suddenly got a super pissed look on her face. "GAAAAHHH!" she screamed "I ASK YOU GUYS TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU CAN'T?!" she ran over and picked up the couch effortlessly and as she flew towards her room she screamed "YOU'RE ALL COMPLETE F### UPS!"

They boys stared where she has exited in silence. "She, uh must be low on battery..." Chiro said covering for his girlfriend. They all nodded in agreement, you see the team had soon noticed that when Jinmay was low on battery she tended to well act like...a female dog...it didn't happen often, but when it did happen, you couldn't really ignore it...

**Later...again**

It was about 11:30pm and SPRX still couldn't get to sleep, he tossed and turned think about the nightmare he had, and about his really deep moment how much time do we have left? He pondered. Suddenly he blacked out and fell asleep...or so he thought.

Nova woke up when she heard a loud knock on her door. She got out of bed, turned on her light and spotted a note under her door.

Meet me on the top of the super robot ASAP!

That's all the note said, no signature weird... Nova thought. She walked to her destination, still on her guard in case this was a trap. But once she was on the top, there was no one there.

**(AN: this next part wasn't even on the list...seriously...) **

Suddenly a dark figure appeared before her holding out a black rose with a red ribbon tied around it. As Nova observed the figure more closely she noticed that it was undoubtably a robot monkey, like herself. The monkey wore a ski mask, a black and white mask over the ski mask, a black overcoat, a black cape, black sombrero, and even a long black sock over his tail, completely sealing his identity.

"Hello my diamond in the ruff~" the dark monkey said in a deep Spanish accent. "W-who are you?" Nova asked dumbfounded. "I am-" the dark monkey began taking a remote out of one of his coat pockets and pressing a button, which caused Spanish music to play from seemingly nowhere. "I am mysterious," he continued "I am the dark lover in the night, I am the voice trapped behind the steel cage of a cold heart!" he then grabbed Nova's hand kissing it "But you can call me the Black Sombrero!...or you can call me your's if you desire..." Nova honestly didn't know how to respond at this point.

"Come we go!" the Black Sombrero then lifted her up and carried her off the super robot flying into the night. "Hey, put me down!" Nova protested "Not until I am satisfied!" "Where are you even taking me anyway?" Nova complained. "On a date!" the Black Sombrero declared proudly. "WHAT?!" Nova yelled in response.

After a while she stopped struggling, seeing that the guy wasn't a threat, he took her in a romantic boat ride, a walk through the park, bought her a teddy bear, that sort of thing. He then took her to a butterfly reserve in the park. "Wow." Nova said awestruck at the beauty of all the butterflies around her. "Yes the butterflies are nice, but they could never compare to your beauty my sweet." the Black Sombrero told her kissing her hand again. Nova blushed at this.

Finally he returned her to the super robot and as he was about to leave he turned to her grabbing her face tenderly and said. "Nova, I love you." he then kissed her sweetly on the cheek and flew away, leaving Nova blushing.  
The next day Nova informed the team of the Black Sombrero and her strange evening, after a little teasing from Otto and Chiro they agreed to help her catch him tonight. All except SPRX, who had slept late again and Jinmay who was still...low on battery.

That night around midnight, Chiro, Antauri, Otto, and Gibson were hiding in the shadows on top of the super robot with Nova in the open waiting for the Black Sombrero. After five minutes he showed up and handed Nova another black rose with a red ribbon when the four guys pounced on him. Otto and Gibson held him down while Chiro pulled off his mask, revealing the Black Sombrero to really be...

"SPRX?!" everyone said in unison, Nova's face was now completely red. SPRX blinked twice before passing out. SPRX was rushed to the med lab where the team finally found out what was wrong with him.

After he woke up again, they informed him that because of his recent nightmare and daydream he had created a split personality to express his feelings...so basically everyone knew about his crush now (as if they didn't know before...) Except Nova, who wasn't in the room. They all gave SPRX some to e to rest when he found a note next to him.

Meet me on top of the super robot I we need to talk! 

He read the note to himself knowing exactly who had written it.

When he got up to the top of the super robot he saw Nova sitting on the roof facing away from him. "Hello sunshine!" SPRX said jokingly but Nova didn't look at him. He sat next to her and saw that she was holding a black rose with a red ribbon. "The Black Sombrero huh?" Nova said giggling. "Yeah..." SPRX said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why exactly did you-" "I had a nightmare..." SPRX interrupted grimly "and it made me think that we don't know how much time we have left, so we should spend every minute to the fullest..."

"Wow SPRX." Nova responded "That was...really deep." "I know." SPRX said remembering his day dream. "Nova, I-I-I'm in love with you...and I know you don't feel the same way but-" he was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Nova was kissing him and had her arms wrapped around him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

"I love you too SPRX." Nova said after the kiss ended

And they all lived happily ever after the end!

That is until Jinmay was low on battery again...


End file.
